Star Wars Rogue or Jedi?
by Albedo66
Summary: Jaina Solo has reached her breaking point sharing a room with her twin and being limited on what she can and can't do. So she runs away from home...right to Rogue Squadron. However along her journey she will question if she is a jedi or a rogue, and among the dangers lies an enemy that will test both her ties. Will she find the strength she needs to overcome this? R&R.
1. Chapter 1 Leaving home

**Authors note: **Welcome to my very first Star Wars Fan Fic. I have been a fan of Star Wars for long as I can remember; in fact it was kind of a tie between that and Star Trek. Anyway enough about me, in this tale set in the now non canon verse this will be focused solely on Jaina Solo and a journey of discovery, where she belongs. Along the way faces from the past long thought dead will arise and new challenges will push her to the brink, in the end, Jaina may find what she was searching for…but not in the way she thought. Hope you enjoy. In this tale Jaina would be around 17 years of age. Likely will not follow the novels.

STAR WARS

Rogue or Jedi?

CH.1: Leaving home

Jaina sat in her room she shared with her twin brother Jacen. The two of them were not talking after an incident of walking in on the other dressing. Jaina had adamantly pointed out to her parents that she was at that age where she needed her own room, but it had yet to sink in. Her father Han Solo was a former Smuggler Pilot turned hero for the Alliance during its fledgling years, he was a gruff but respectable man who had defied the odds and survived more dangers then she cared to think. She approached him first feeling he would understand the need to be in her own room.

"Jaina honey, I understand where you are getting at, I do…it is just…I thought you being twins and all you'd have a system down by now. I could try building you another room…but it would just take time and with the threats bordering on the New Republic…my hands are tied."

Jaina had heard that most of her life and while she understood the trials her parents went through, she thought they could at least set aside time to hear her out. Her mother was a little more understanding…but still pushed her to the side like she was still a troublemaker.

"I see where you are coming from Jaina, I mean, if I had a twin…well…I mean to say if Luke and I did know of our sibling relations back then I'd want my own room too. I will see about setting up a meeting with the Courasant Construction team to see about orders to build a new room here."

That had been a few weeks ago. She had just turned 17 and she was going through many changes. Training to be a Jedi was great, but, she wasn't sure it was right for her. She had recently just received her license so she could fly most any starfighter she wanted…still it was only around the block and not even off planet. It was a compromise…seeing how her parents still wanted her close to home should an emergency happen. And then there was the fact she had to fly her brothers around, talk about no privacy.

"Why do you want your own room anyway? Aren't you happy here?" Jacen asked forward, noting the serious thought she put into this.

"Jacen, I love you, I really do…but it is time I started thinking about myself here. A girl needs her privacy and honestly you are the only guy face I have seen besides our family friends and the Academy students. I am going stir crazy in here…and mom and dad's rules…ugh."

Jacen continued studying her and laid on his back as he used his powers to levitate one of the devices he had built. "What if mom and dad don't agree to you having your own room?"

Jaina closed her eyes and thought that through. Truth be told she had been giving it much thought since breaching the subject over a family meal. She was still too young to live on her own…and yet…there was something she had mulled over, contemplating to the point of actually leaving that very moment. However she pushed it aside hoping her parents would come around…which they never did.

Jacen could sense her thoughts as he reached out with the force and swung his legs over the side of the bed. "Jaina…don't do it…it is too risky-."

Jaina opened her eyes and using the force she pulled out a duffle back from beneath the bed. She red her twin's confusion and she shrugged. "I packed like a week ago, see, even between twins I can keep a secret."

"This is crazy…where do you plan to go? Mom and dad will find out and then you can kiss your license goodbye. Besides…what am I going to tell mom and dad?"

Jaina hopped to the floor and ran a hand through her brunette hair. It had grown longer of late and her body build was considerably more feminine with curves, something her father worried about. Placing a hand on her hip she secured the duffle bag over her shoulder. "I am sure you will come up with something. Look after them will ya?"

Jacen let out a resigned sigh knowing Jaina was about as stubborn as a Wookie somedays. Still…he envied her for striking out on her own. They were the same age but sometimes their paths took them apart from each other. Walking over her gave her a hug. "You bet. May the force be with you."

Jaina pulled out of the hug and ambled across the room. Threepio was on babysitting duty and he was busy looking over one of the consoles lit up with the backwash of the Courasant insignia. Taking a breath she managed to elude his ever active motion sensors. When they were younger it was near impossible to get past him, perhaps cause of their giggling. Then there was Winter, whom had a recent hip injury and the fact they were near the age they'd be leaving the nest soon.

Once outside she breathed in the crisp night air knowing her parents would be back soon and whether or not her twin covered for her remained to be seen. Finding a shuttle nearby she hotwired it, pretty standard as she learned from the best; her heart racing as she swung into the pilot's seat and plotted a course. It was time she struck out on her own…and if her parents couldn't see that, well, maybe they'd forgive her someday.

* * *

Wedge Antilles sat in the Recruitment building on Naboo. Years and years ago Naboo had a fighter force the likes of which the Trade Federation did not stand a chance. Of course then they were flying Naboo Class fighters and their long angular bodies made them easy targets, still, they could pack quite a punch. So far he had a fresh slew of recruits, most of them looking to prove themselves while others need a job. It was understandable given the economy the New Republic had after all the battles they had.

It was then as he began to get up he saw a dark haired girl walk in with all the confidence that could win against a Tusken. "Yes may I help you?"

"Hi, I'd like to join Rogue Squadron." Jaina stood there with her hand on her hip and her dark eyes staring at the man, the legend, Wedge Antilles. He had flown with her Uncle on the attack of the first death star and was there when the second death star went up.

"Uh…sure…please have a seat." Wedge took a seat looking her over. She looked a little young, and they didn't have many female pilots joining up, still he couldn't judge so he kept quiet on that front, times had changed.

"Thanks…I've been waiting outside for the last fifteen minutes pacing." Jaina took a breath and looked around finding pictures of Naboo's scenic environment while also showing off the yellow fighters, one picture in particular showed a boy standing next to an Astromech unit.

"Nerves huh? Yeah I was like that when I first decided to join Rogue Squadron, by then my buddy Biggs was a hotshot. So why do you want to join?" He folded his hands on his desk.

"Well…my uncle once flew with you, and, when he speaks of those times like at Hoth or at the Death Star, well, needless to say I feel like I was there too. I want to feel that freedom, feel the exhilaration pumping through my blood as I take out ties or rescue a planet in distress."

Wedge nodded his head. Yes those were good times…still who was this Uncle she spoke of? He couldn't quite help noticing a bit of someone he knew in her. "Well…these days we merely do escort or buying the fleet time to escape. Still…I admire your enthusiasm. So…what is your name by the way?"

Jaina's eyes brightened and her mouth worked into a crooked grin. "I'm Jaina Solo, pleased to meet you Wedge."

Wedge stared hard and felt his mouth drop open. "Huh?"

**Authors note: **Jaina has ran from home and right into the recruitment office of Rogue Squadron. Her journey has only just begun and the dangers fraught with this decision will have ramifications even she is not aware of yet. I hope you have enjoyed and please read and review, if you wish to, anyway off to writing chapter two.


	2. Chapter 2 Recruitment

CH.2: Recruitment

Jaina sat there not flinching at his reaction. She had only seen Wedge a handful of times but her Uncle's stories of his bravery and courage stuck with her. He had flown with her Uncle into the trenches of the First Death Star and had accompanied then General Calrissian into the Second Death Star. Waiting for him to recover she looked again at the photos, there were some holos too but this picture seemed somehow…familiar.

"Let me get this straight…you are Solo's little girl? Either I am getting older or…your generation is staying young. You still look like that bright eyed girl who was always inspecting the hardwire of the X-Wings or sitting in the cockpit ready to take on the world. I remember how scared your father was, among his pride, but deep down he knew once you got in a cockpit you'd be leaving. Has that time already arrived?"

Jaina was drawn out of her reverie of thoughts and knew this was coming. "Actually, he doesn't know I am here."

Wedge felt his age creep over his features and sunk into his chair. "I see…and you thought I'd let you join up just like that?"

"I wasn't trying to use my name, if that is what you are implying. I have skill…and I just got my license. I know I have what it takes to be in Rogue Squadron…it is in my blood-."

"Does anyone know you are here? Is this being recorded so Luke could poke fun at me and see how'd I react to one day having a girl?" Wedge sure hoped so.

"Actually…Jacen may have an idea I am here, but, assuming our twin link is still there it is possible he won't tell mom and dad."

Jaina I have to call your parents…let them know you are here. Then they can take you home…because your what only 15-?"

"I am 17 and I have my license. Wedge I need to do this, I need to test my potential. Give me a ship, any ship, and I will show you just how good of a pilot I am. If and only when I should fail…you may take me home." She folded her arms over her tank top.

"You Solo sure are stubborn, fine, I'll see what I have in the shop. Just so anyone asks you held me at blaster point." Wedge knew he was going to regret this, but, if he wasn't hurting for replacement fighters he wouldn't be here. Iella and he had plans for a picnic today but instead he got roped into this.

"Great, like I said any ship." Jaina bounded out of her seat and placed her hands behind her back.

* * *

"You have got to be kidding me!" Jaina stood there as she looked at the old yellow beat up ship. Its angular body was that of a fish out of water with the twin ion engines in the front. On the top was a slot for an Astromech droid. It so happened the droid fitted in there was none other then R2-D2.

"We've been doing a lot of research into Naboo since making it our new home for Rogue Squadron. Did you know that during the Trade Federation conflict these Naboo Fighters saved the day? I know it doesn't look like much-."

"It's a piece of junk…but I love it. How many of these have you got functioning?" She looked around and found a flight suit she could slip over her clothes.

"Well…only two to be exact. We mainly use them to train recruits or during certain Anniversary celebrations. I have one just over there so-."

Jaina was already rushing for the ladder and clambering into the cockpit. Flicking a few switches she ran through a pre-flight checklist and everything turned green. "Alright, looks like I am good to go. You coming Wedge?"

Shaking his head he threw on his own flight suit and took the ladder two rungs at a time before seating himself in his own ship. Checking everything and making sure it was a go he lowered the canopy sealing himself in. Strapping in he listened to the engine as it roared to life and his hands guided the yoke forward as he felt the ship hover before pushing off.

Jaina had left him behind as she pushed all engines full throttle. The ship handled well, in fact better then well, great. Hearing the squeal from R2 she read the text scroll down. "Don't worry, I have my license now."

R2 merely shook his head at that, not entirely sure this was a good thing or not. He had been loaned to Wedge to help out the recruits, lend his expertise should needed…he just didn't expect Jaina to be here of all places. _I really think you are pushing this ship too hard. Lay off a bit on the-_

"R2 you have got too worrisome in your old age…your beginning to sound like Threepio. We're doomed, trust me…I got this." Jaina had remembered her father saying this many time and as a Corellian with Jedi in her she should be able to handle this craft.

"Alright Jaina…so far you are handling yourself well. I have set up some practice drones in the air, some are evasive, some will shoot back, others are stationary. You have two minutes to eliminate all targets. The higher your shield percentage is at the end and the amount of targets you destroy will determine your success. Are you ready?"

Jaina thumbed the firing stud on her yoke and nodded her head. All her instruments read fine, so, long as she didn't stress the engines with insane barrel rolls she'd be in the clear.

"I'll take that as a yes. Your time begins now." Wedge then activated the drones. The first ones up were stationary, simple enough.

Jaina lined up the shot and destroyed the first drone instantly. Pulling the ship into a dive she came up just as she leveled the other drone with a sick green blast. Shields were holding and R2 seemed to have fallen silent, a relief on her end. The next one was to her right and she eased the yoke there and listened as the ship blasted it to bits. "Yahoo…did you see that Wedge?"

Wedge kept quiet, knowing his part for now was to observe and assist should he be needed. So far she was taking care of the stationary drones, which his tech squad would have to reassemble after this.

Jaina closed her eyes and then felt a shot hit her shield. "Whoa…when did he get here? R2 wake up and give me specs on our tailer."

R2 squealed but got it together as he ran it down in text. _The ship is a Trade Federation starfighter, used during the old Republic._

"Wedge sure was going for authenticity here huh? Alright shields are at 80, we'll try and keep it that way then." Jaina cut the engines then as the fighter craft flew past her she leveled it with a volley of sick green blasts.

"She let him overshoot, quite clever, though her reaction time was off. She might've been trying to feel the enemy through the force, if she survives this I'll have to two Rogues who are Jedi." He knew Luke didn't count because his time in Rogue Squadron ended when he was shot down on Hoth.

Seeing two fighters screaming at her Jaina put the ship into a dive and hit the accelerator and as she came up she managed to pull up and spinning her craft about she came up behind them with a chime from her lock. Firing her missile she saw the blue streak from the underbelly and crash into the ship sending debris raining down. The other though caught on and escaped.

"Ugh, if he gets away before my time runs out…I'm toast. R2…see if you can give me a little more power to the engines…I want to try something."

R2 seemed to protest but his warbles and bleeps were clearly ignored. Something about this seemed familiar though, it was like he had done this before…but with someone else. Turning his head he began to extend his arm as he accessed the back panel.

Jaina could almost picture the time running down to the last few precious minutes. With shields at 80 she could easily pass…and yet letting this one escape would be an insult. With the positive chime she put the engines to full burst chasing after the craft. It began to buck and shift about and with a firm grip on the yoke she matched his movement, narrowing her eyes a bit. She had a targeting computer and was almost tempted to use it…but her hand never moved to activate it.

Wedge saw her crazy maneuvering and could just hear the engines straining under that much pressure. Still this was her test. He had wanted to turn her away, and yet, Luke had never flown a T-65 Incom Starfighter before the attack on the Death Star nor was he aware of Rogue Squadron, still, he pulled it off and his T-16 Skyhopper days pulled him through.

Jaina's adrenaline was running wild then, her body was tense as she strained to keep the enemy in her field of vision. Spinning her craft she managed to bounce a few of the shots off her bringing her shields to 75. Ok, so the barrel roll had some advantages. Coming out of it she used the force predicting where the next movement would be and guiding her shot there. Firing she waited a beat…and that is when, as she opened her eyes she saw the explosion up ahead. "Alright…uh oh…R2 pull up!"

Pulling up the ship coasted over the explosion but the brunt of it still hit the underside. R2 squealed loudly at this but managed to keep the shields at 75.

Jaina soon set down the ship and as she threw the canopy saw Wedge down below. "Uh…hi, so, did I pass?" She threw hair about as she removed her helmet and took the first step before he got a word out.

"You took some heavy risks out there…but…your shooting was spot on. For now though…you pass. You will need some training in the sim, but, after you have logged enough hours you can report to duty. For now…welcome to Rogue Squadron."

Jaina smiled and jumped the rest of the way down landing before him, drawing upon the force she buckled a bit but still held. Standing up she saluted. "Jaina Solo reporting for duty sir."


	3. Chapter 3 Meet the team

CH.3: Meet the team

Wedge led Jaina down the hangar bay over to a few disassembled ships along with a flight crew who were seated at a table. They didn't hear them approach; or rather they were too focused on the game but at the same time knowing he would be approaching. Wedge waited though, and soon as their faces looked over they stood in a hurry. "At ease everyone…I'd like you to meet Jaina Solo, our new recruit."

"Jaina Solo…you mean Han and Leia's baby girl?" Wes Janson asked, his hand holding his deck of cards falling in disbelief.

"I am not a baby anymore! And Wes…you flew in the battle of Hoth didn't you?" Jaina remembered her Uncle's recounting of that battle and the name of the brave pilots who flew.

"The kid has a sharp memory," Wes admitted as he picked up his drink. "So, we are accepting them at that age now huh? What, you don't think we have what it takes-?"

"Wes it is not like that and you know it. Rogue Squadron is running low on pilots and besides…if I flew in to the Solo complex I'd get an earful from Leia, you know she still is a Counselor right?"

"I'm Hobbie by the way," one of the ones to Wes's right rose up in greeting. Holding out his hand he shook her outstretched one. "Nice firm grip, I can see you don't get your Uncle's grip."

"Pleased to meet you," a pilot just walked in and ran a towel through his hair. "I'd shake your hand…but. That approach seems to be used up." He had sandy blond hair and hazel colored eyes. He was a foot taller then Jaina with a scruffy face and muscles showing on his arms.

Jaina blinked a bit taken in by his appearance. He was hot…and a little rude…and yet he was hot. Shaking her head she saw the other Rogues chortle under their breath and she returned her attention to him. "I'm Jaina Solo…it is polite to return a name when the other gives-."

"I already knew your name, so, this does not apply. Though in all niceness the name is Reginald Bartlett Trainer, though friends call me Reg." He walked over to where the flight suits were and took his shirt off.

"Hey Reg we got female company here," Wes shouted over at the man.

"So what, I'm sure she won't mind." He took a seat as he half turned showing off his muscular features. "She will be in the same locker room won't she?"

Jaina fought a mad blush as it threatened to overtake her face. This was her first time seeing a guy without his shirt, well asides from her brothers. He came off as brash and arrogant, and yet those muscles were to swoon over. She had to stay ahead of the curve lest she fall into it. Of course before she could muster a retort she found Wedge speaking.

"Reg you know as well as they do that female and males do not share the locker room. In fact we haven't had a female rogue since Lieutenant Asyr Sei'lar." Wedge pointed out.

"Don't remind me," Gavin said as he bowed his head.

"C'mon cheer up…it's been how many years now?' Wes joked but could still see the hurt in the man's face. Gavin was the cousin of Biggs Darklighter, best friend of Tatooine native Luke Skywalker; he had died in the trenches buying Luke time to blow the Death Star.

"Too many to count…and yet not a lot to forget." Gavin reached for his drink and then rose from his seat and smiled across the deck at Jaina. "Welcome to Rogue Squadron…I am Gavin Darklighter, a pleasure to meet Solo's daughter at last."

"Gavin…you were Bigg's cousin right? I am sorry for your loss, I know this comes too late, but I heard stories from my uncle about those two together and to this day he still mourns him when the Anniversary of the Death Star is celebrated."

"Thank you Jaina…I'm sure he would love to hear that. Anyway I should be hitting the sack…need to rest up before we pull out." He bid everyone a night before disappearing, his thoughts his own.

"Wait…you guys are already pulling out?" Jaina looked around at each pilot. In turn they looked at Wedge.

"Well…our stay on Naboo was never permanent. We were mainly here regrouping from our last mission and getting some much needed R&R. Plus I was here recruiting, and as it turns out you are the last to join. Reg over there came before you did and so far has flown one mission with us."

Jaina turned then looking at the pilot who now had a flight shirt on and was resting a helmet in the crook of his arm. "How many hours did he log?"

"I am right here beautiful…and 22 straight. I made sure I tested every scenario made available, even got to do the Hoth simulations, those T-47 sure know how to trip up the enemy. I also flew a speeder bike on a trial run, trying to beat a high score. That one was tricky as someone kept upping the difficulty level of how many trees were in my path."

Everyone then looked at Hobbie who held up his hands. "Yib yib." He felt rather guilty then but at the time he just found it hilarious. He even threw in an Ewok to give it authenticity.

"When I can start the simulations then?' Jaina was eager to begin and kick Reg's butt all over the deck showing who was the better pilot.

"I'm afraid it will have to wait till we get to the ship. Everyone pack-." Wedge never finished as he picked up the alarm.

"We got trouble heading in from the South!" One of the people said rushing in with his binoculars around his neck. "Enemy starfighters…and they look ready for a fight."

"Great, just what we need. Ok fighters to their ships, Jaina you stay here and report in the enemy's position." Wedge headed for his T-65 and bounded up the ladder and plopped into his seat already running the pre-flight check list.

"Oh c'mon…why can't someone else-?" Jaina felt left out and heaved a frustrated sigh. Finding the cards scattered from the table she listened to the Fusial thrust engine purr. All four were in working order and she was just about to take a seat when she felt a hot breath upon the back of her neck.

"I got a vehicle the two of us can take…unless you'd rather follow orders." He smirked and then began walking off.

"Why are you helping me…or…more like why are you trying to get me in trouble?" Jaina looked after him and saw him shrug.

"That is two questions not one and why is I know how it is to be ground side when all the action happens. And to your second question…it is no fun not causing trouble." He was jogging and made it to his vehicle before he found her right at his heel.

"This is what you are flying?' She was once again dumbfounded by the vehicles in the hanger deck.

"Temporarily…I will eventually fly what they do, but, apparently these handle well in this field of battle. One deals with firing while the other deals with maneuvering. I heard you were a crack shot in your test so you take the gunner's position while I steer. Consider this a warm up to the actual simulations."

She smiled softly and climbed into the car that had the weapons portion shown. The Twin Pod Cloud Car was known mostly for its use in Cloud City…but then it was remodeled for other uses, battle in fact. Hearing the start up of the repulsorlift engines she settled back into her seat and strapped in. They took off effortlessly and followed the other Rogues.

"Put on the helmet, and if spoken to speak in a gruff voice. If Antilles fins out I took you up he'd have my head and likely turn me over to your father."

"Yeah…my father would likely abandon you on Kessel or better yet Tatooine." She saw all lights were green and got ready with the blaster canon.

"Great, well, hopefully he leaves me some sunscreen." He pulled the ship up and spotted the Rogues already in formation. On the open channel he listened in as the Rogues sounded off one by one.

"So, when you officially become part of Rogue Squadron you get a number right?" Jaina knew her Uncle had Rogue five then it was Rogue leader. Wedge had a number and then made his way in the ranks, but, he still was known as Rogue Leader.

"That is pretty much the look of it. Now stay sharp…this is your first real set up in actual dog of war fighting, keep your wit about you and you might pull out of this intact." He kept them on course and took a breath readying himself for battle. It was now or never and facing this enemy…it was anyone's guess what they wanted.


	4. Chapter 4 The enemy arrives

CH.4: The enemy arrives

Jaina saw the enemy come in fast and over the comm she could hear Wedge's voice. He seemed to take this in stride like he did this morning, noon, and night. His sharp crisp voice broke over the comm with a seasoned alertness.

"Alright Rogues form up and keep your S-Foils in locked position. They have to fire on us so best be on your guard." Wedge flicked a button hoping to speak to the aliens.

"I don't know Wedge…they are unknowns and could be possibly dangerous," Wes's voice broke over the comm, his voice showing some caution.

"I realize that Wes…and yet…we don't ever fire on hostiles unless fired on first. Now pipe it down as I contact them. Incoming vessels this is General Antilles, leader of Rogue Squadron, state your purpose."

"We are here just admiring the beauty of your world…we mean no harm…Antilles." The voice nearly sounded reptilian and the vessels seemed to match that by the sick green color on the two wings shown. There was a singular cockpit for the pilot and in the back was a boxlike rear likely to give extreme boost of power if needed. It also looked to its vulnerable spot.

"Yes, well all the same your approach vector is nearing our hangar…if you want a tour of the city I will be glad to-."

"Our apologies…our comm is gathering static…can you repeat?" The comm then let out a piercing shriek that caused all the Rogues to hold their ears.

"Blast it…comm static…that can't be good." Hobbie pointed out as he saw his R2 unit letting out a piercing shriek. Looking over his board he noticed the system was shooting out sparks.

"That piercing shriek is either their native language…or…they just dealt us the first blow. Alright Rogues bring out the heavy artillery!" Wedge hit a button and the S-Foils for which the ships were named were brought up. Kicking the ship forward he saw the first ship approach. Its box like back ignited and the ship shot past him with its wings encircling the ship.

"That kinda reminds me of the B-Wing fighters," Wes noted, "if that is the case we could be in serious trouble."

Jaina listened to all the chatter and wanted to contribute some herself. The pitch had shook the ship she was in but she recalibrated some of it to allow it only affect parts of the ship they did not need. Steering them along she noticed how calm Reginald was, never once looking her way but instead focusing on the task at hand. Even she marveled how drawing his eyes were.

"You know if you stare into a person's eyes they are like a window to their soul, stare into a handsome man's eyes and you get closer to their lips." He winked over at her and turned them sharp to follow one of the ships.

"They do not and…shut up." Jaina was flustered and lined up a shot. Firing the laser canon she saw the shot sail over the ship…just enough to spook it as it rotated its wings and brought its weapons to bear.

"We got incoming…are the shields up?' He asked as he righted the ship and seeing the weapons heat up he took the ship into a corkscrew feeling the after burn of the attack just where they had been.

"They are now. Phew…that was close. How are the other Rogues fairing?" Jaina asked as she hadn't heard much since they entered the fray.

"I'd say they are faring as well as we are…maybe better considering their ships pack a heavier punch. Keep a look out…he couldn't have got far." Reg returned to his duties as he knew without clouds this ship was quite vulnerable all considering.

Jaina nodded her head then decided to try that Jedi technique her Uncle had taught her. Extending her senses out using the Jedi Sensory technique she tried to sense where the enemy was. Just then she caught a tiny pinpoint of thought and snapped wide awake. "He is to the left and arming a massive heat signature our way!"

"I see him!" He pulled the ship up just as the blast vaporized the area they had been in. "Better get a good shot at him this time…don't think we'll be so lucky next time."

She would've retorted it wasn't luck but kept it to herself. Lining up the shot again she aimed for the box like thing in the back and squeezed off a precise shot. The box exploded and the ship along with raining debris and shrapnel shooting forth.

"Nice shooting…how did you know to shoot there?" Reg asked startled but again happy to be alive. These vessels had two lasers attached to the wings which rotated, though when enough energy was stored they could unleash a singular blast that could destroy a single fighter craft or cripple a freighter aimed at the right spot. The box like configuration on the back was meant to increase their speed exponentially, just enough to duck out of the fight and appear out of sight, clever, very clever.

"Woohoo…that was nice shooting Reg!" Wes called out. "Looks like we know how to take them out now. Hey Wedge…did you see that-?"

"I saw it…and when we touch down Wes…you and I will have a chat about unnecessary chatter during battle." Wedge furrowed a brow as he caught up with his opponent. The two had been duking it out exchanging attacks but neither hitting. "Gate…give me something here."

Gate was Wedge's Astromech companion and he warbled his response. _The ship does not appear in any New Republic Databases nor does it show up in any other system. The vehicle is loosely based on the B-Wing, though the engine behind appears to allow the ship high maneuverability._

"Hmm…in other words a nuisance, and I hate those. Ok Gavin you seem furthest out…how many are left?" Wedge asked.

"I'd say at least three more of them…well…besides the one you are chasing that is." Gavin righted his X-Wing and streaked after the three. "Orders?"

"The three are merely observing, keep a safe distance for now." Wedge didn't like this one bit but taking them on could be just them baiting them. Finding his opponent he lined up a shot and he vanished. "Hey…where did he go?"

"Wedge he is apparently using the speed of his ship to get out of your line of sight…until it is too late. He could be on the sidelines…just a hunch." Reg said looking over at Jaina.

"I don't see him," Wedge was craning his neck but all he saw were clear blue skies…no one could disappear like that without cloaking.

"I see him Wedge! I got him!" Wes rained down a torrent of red fire and caught the ship unsuspecting and blew him down to the planet.

"Thanks Wes. Well…now that only leaves those three." Wedge turned his ship about and read the message Gate sent him. "What do you mean they are readying to fire? I don't see the ship glowing or pulling out the big guns-."

"Gavin get out of there!" Reg sped his ship over realizing what was going to happen. He had seen that shot already, he had managed to dodge it, but, three ships linked could be deadly.

"I don't see it…ugh!" Gavin shielded his eyes as the blast took him, his circuits overloading and his R2 unit shorting out. Coughing he tried to hit the comm but it wouldn't respond.

"Gavin is in trouble!" Hobbie looked on in horror as the X-Wing began to drop out of the sky with its nose dipping down.

"Death should not be uncommon among your species," the lead ship said, his voice calm and clearly unaffected by this. "It is your sole purpose to annihilate each other, sometimes for no other reason but boredom."

"I have to help him!" Wedge felt his voice caught and as he tried to dive he saw the three ships fire off a warning shot.

"His death will just be the first…others in your New Republic shall follow. We are the Sornin and your time conquering planets is at an end." The ships then began leaving and they were no more.

"Hobbie…Wes..?" Wedge looked on as Gavin continued to fall. He had no time to eject and he was not responding on any of the frequencies. Even if all three of them kicked their engines into overdrive they would be pulled down as well.

"Sorry Wedge," Wes was also hurting. Gravity was against them and his ship was already spiraling…close to breaking up. Due to the trajectory he would most likely crash into the water or remote parts of Theed.

Jaina sat in her cockpit fighting the rising panic in her. Remembering that a Jedi must remain calm in the direst of circumstances she stretched out and pulled the force around her. It was then she had an idea. "Reg…get me as close to Gavin's ship as possible."

"Whoa hang on there Jaina…remember you're not even supposed to be here. If Wedge finds out-."

"My life doesn't matter so much as his does right now, weigh them and you will find what I am going to do will save his. No time to argue, do or do not…there is no try." She quoted her Uncle's teacher and one of the wisest Jedi there ever was.

"Great…now your sounding like a Jedi," Reg pushed the accelerator and took the ship into a steep dive. Over the comm he heard Wedge's voice.

"Reg what do you think you are doing? At that steep of a dive you won't have time to pull up…you will be dragged down as well. This is not risking your life over-."

"Sorry Wedge…you're breaking up." Cutting him off he looked over at Jaina, concern flooding his face. "I sure hope you know what you are doing."

Jaina sure hoped so too. As they neared Gavin's ship they could see it was in a deep spiral of activity as the gravity was pulling it apart. "I'm going out…try and keep the ship level with his."

"Ok…I…huh…now wait a-." He had no time to respond as he saw her climb out of the twin pod cloud car. Returning his attention to his controls he tried to keep her steady.

Jaina stood up as she felt the wind whip around her. Walking across the top of the ship she could see the fried R2 unit, it looked to be in bad shape and she could not pull it out in time. Seeing the canopy she reached out to the force. Slowly easing it open she found Gavin unconscious.

"Hey Wedge…isn't that Jaina down below?" Wes asked.

"No, it can't be, I told her to…hold on it is her. Blast it all…what is that girl think she is doing? You know if she goes both her father, mother, Uncle, you name it will be down on me to retire. This is bad-."

"Wait…it looks like she…huh…now that is new." Hobbie was speaking and he clearly could not believe his eyes.

Jaina ignited her lightsaber as she began to cut the restraints keeping Gavin in. She then placed it back on her belt and using the force guided his body out of the craft. Catching him in her arms she felt the ship pull away just as the X-Wing crashed in a fiery explosion stirring up Jaina's hair as she stood there barely holding onto Gavin. As they rose up she found the X-Wings circling her and seeing the wide eyed looks of Hobbie and Wes. However the look Wedge shot her meant…uh oh.


	5. Chapter 5 Plan of action

CH.5: Plan of action

"Wedge what makes you so bantha headed to think you could steal our daughter in the middle of the night and us not notice?!" Han Solo roared from across the conference room, his hand resting on his blaster.

"What…when did I do this? She came of her own accord…I am not in the kidnapping business!" Wedge yelled back.

"You told our parents I was kidnapped?" Jaina asked her twin as they stood back watching the drama unfold. The two Corellians were clearly at it and there was no stopping them.

"What did you want me to say…that you up and left home in the middle of the night due to situations of mature decision to grow up? Sorry Jaina…I didn't know what else to say. Plus it is Wedge…it isn't like-."

"I am going to fry your brains on the wall just like I did Greedo years ago!" Han unstrapped his blaster and held it in a steady aim at him.

"Is that really how you want to play it?" Wedge had his own blaster in hand and gazed tightly at the old Corellian. "After all this you'd think I would…boy you have really grown naïve in your old age."

"Let us see who is old when I shoot you just between the eyes." Both were on edge and the tension in the room could be seen in everyone's faces. Leia was shaking her head admonishing the act but also not happy with Wedge's actions. Admiral Akbar was looking at a datapad gathered from the Naboo hangar deck of the fight with the Sornin. R2 and Threepio said little watching the scene unfold.

"I haven't seen Wedge this worked up in a while…maybe we should step in," Wes noted seeing their Commander, well General pacing about the length of the table.

"Yeah…good luck," Hobbie noted as he rested back in his chair. They had come here to find the Falcon docked and as soon as Gavin was taken to the Medical Ward all hell broke loose. This drama would play out for a bit…so he decided to let them hash it out.

Suddenly the blasters were lifted out of their arms and placed on the table out of reach. A dark cloaked figure walked into the room and as he pulled back his hood he cast his eyes over each one admonishing their behavior. "Do I need to put you two in time out?"

"Uncle Luke!" Jacen raced over and leaped into his Uncle's outstretched arms. "What are you doing here?"

"Well…I thought I'd pay you a visit…but no one was home. Then I found out from the message Leia sent that trouble was brewing and I was needed here pronto. Looks like I came just in time too."

"Luke it isn't what it seems…honest…Jaina came of her own accord and I tested her myself. I wasn't even going to let her fly an X-Wing till after simulated runs…but…then the enemy showed and I told her to stay grounded, not aware of her Solo blood and her bright eyed Jedi mischief that led to her joining with Reg to hop into a twin cloud car and take to the battle. She has some real good gunner instinct and she did save Gavin with her Jedi abilities."

Luke stretched out to the force to tap into Wedge's mind but found him sincere in his words. The truth was there alright and he settled back relieved to hear this. Had Wedge actually kidnapped his niece, he wasn't sure what he would do. Wedge was after all one of his few living friends from the battle of the first Death Star.

"Jaina you had us scared…why did you run away?" Leia had finally spoken, and after a bit of listening she tried to be the rational one…even if she wanted to ground her for the rest of her life.

Jaina felt all eyes on her and heaved a sigh. Stepping forward she stood at the foot of the table. "I wanted my own room…I wanted to go out and explore the world…but you and dad kept bottling me up till all I had left was to take action on my own. In part I apologize for not telling you, and yet, I also don't apologize because this is the best thing to ever happen to me. I'm part of Rogue Squadron, a famed group known for its helping people in need and saving the galaxy. I want to be a part of that…I want to really experience life before it leaves me behind."

Luke nodded his head silently at that. He remembered that exact same feeling when Uncle Owen kept him from going to the Academy to be with his friends, to join the Rebellion in its fight against the Empire. He and his Uncle had always butted heads and in his own right he was correct in keeping him there, but, it also led him to the Jundland Wastes and finding Obi-Wan Kenobi.

"What is it Luke? You have that look on your face…and no, you can't be thinking of that." Leia shook her head as she saw right through her brother's farm boy innocence routine. Even Mara Jade could see where this was going and she wasn't even here.

"I believe for now we should allow Jaina to do what she thinks is right, what her heart is telling her to do. I was once that age and I know how it is to long to be somewhere else, to explore and live. Plus I am told being in Rogue Squadron builds character." He grinned over at Wedge who had finally settled down.

"Yeah…well…I still don't like it. As her father I should know what my own child wants, but, she does have that fighter spirit in her. What do you think Leia?" Han turned to address his wife and mother of his children.

Leia looked over at Jaina and smiled weakly. She had always feared this day would come, but, now here it was and she was still clinging to that image of Jaina who needed her mommy. "You will look out for her…won't you Wedge?"

Wedge nodded his head. "Don't you worry Leia, Han; I will take good care of your daughter. Rogue Squadron itself is a family so I will treat her as if she is my extended family." When did I get roped into babysitting, he heaved a sigh as he took a seat.

"Now that the matter before us is resolved I wish to address what happened on Naboo," Admiral Akbar's gravel tone voice broke through the silence.

"They call themselves the Sornin, a race of what we believe to be a reptilian race who use sonic waves at a piercing volume to mess with the equipment in ships. They fly slightly modified B-Wing fighters with a boxlike contraption for an engine that when accelerated can duck them out of view long enough to unleash a very deadly blast. One ship alone can destroy a single fighter, three together can cripple or severely damage a freighter, chances are a Mon Cal Cruiser as well."

Wedge looked out at everyone as he spoke. He could read their fear and anger and understood it quite well. They had attacked one of his Rogues and if not for Jaina's reckless actions Gavin would be gone and so would the Darklighter line.

"What do they want?" Leia asked finding her voice. This enemy seemed quite powerful and left alone could destroy the peace the New Republic had, even if it at times was balancing over the edge to begin with.

"That is just it…they feel we have gotten out of control and need to be put down. They already proved themselves a threat by taking down one of the X-Wings and nearly costing Gavin his life. If that isn't an open invitation to war…I don't know what is." Wedge explained palms up.

Leia heaved a sigh as the burden then fell on her. While she technically was not the President of the New Republic anymore, she still had the best interest of the Rebellion at heart. She had been fighting long as anyone in that room and should the Empire be revived again in this threat…they would only repeat history. As it was they had failed to see Palpatine's rise to power during the Old Republic, not speaking for herself but those before her.

"Do we have a location or what?" Han asked. He was no diplomat but he was once a General, now Captain and he had seen his fair share of tough enemies. If they weren't on top of this they'd be on top of them and with the surprise nonetheless.

"Unfortunately we weren't able to put a tracker on them. My best guess is they are somewhere close to the Unknown Region of space. I recommend Rogue Squadron goes to investigate, see if we can stop them or the very least find out what kind of army they have. If this comes to a war…we'd best know the size of this Sornin Fleet."

Admiral Akbar stroked his face listening to his suggestion. "This could be dangerous Wedge; the Unknown Regions can be fraught with peril even we don't know about. We should wait till we hear from the Council-."

"Every second wasted here is another minute the enemy has to gain on us," Jaina spoke up, her voice turning heads. She stepped forward and placed her hands on the table. "Now is not the time to hesitate, for once we can have the advantage and strike back when they are probably laughing to themselves over what happened."

"It is too impulsive…besides…what if they are waiting for you? Jaina you have never been this far away from home before, maybe I should take the Falcon and-."

"No dad…I need to do this myself, learn my mistakes and celebrate my triumphs. I am your daughter and my skills as a pilot may very well save me out there. For now…you need to let me go, fly my own course, I promise I will return." Jaina met her father's eyes seeing the rebuttal about to come, but to her surprise he put on his best crooked grin.

"Alright…but don't go wondering off and listen to Wedge, he is in charge. I love you, you know that?" He watched her walk over and he hugged her tight. He held his little girl a bit longer before letting her go to her mother.

"I don't want you to go, but, I also realize this will be a good teaching experience. I was around your age when I was thrown into politics and senators, and now you are ready for your first adventure. Make it memorable, make it count, but most of all…come back in one piece. Don't go trying to change too much on me, not sure as a mother I could take it."

Leia then held her daughter and fought the tears wanting to come. It took all of her strength to finally let her go, to see that face she had seen so many times covered in dirt and oil from fixing starships to adventuring with her siblings. If Anakin weren't with Mara he'd want to join Jaina just to keep an eye on her ship.

"Jaina, what you did with Gavin was risky, the force is strong in you, but, with the acceleration of his ship descending it could've dragged you with it and cost both you and Reg your lives. You need to further your training, but, that is something you must decide. Are you a Rogue or are you a Jedi? This is something you will have to decide on your journey, I look forward to your answer." Luke smiled and gave her a brief hug.

Jaina nodded her head and taking one last look at her family she went to join Wedge. "I am ready."

"Once we come out of Hyperspace and Gavin returns to health we will head out. This will likely be your last rest; I suggest you use it wisely…" He took a breath realizing what was ahead of them, how they would fare was still uncertain, but, maybe…just maybe they had a shot at taking down the Sornin before they struck.


	6. Chapter 6 Enemy slumber

CH.6: Enemy slumber

On the outskirts of the Unknown Region lies a small planet, hardly a foreseeable treat and yet at that very moment deep within the planet lies an enemy about to awaken from a long slumber. The planet is known as Sornia, home of the Sornin race race. The temperature is near scalding hot so any without the alien skin known to the species since birth would fry to a crisp. The heat shields built into the ships of theirs allow for them to land on the planet without exposing it to the dangers of exploding or rupturing unwanted seals.

Moving low to the ground the three pilots who had fought of the illustrious group Rogue Squadron were hailed as heroes. They had even shot down a Rogue with their might showing them to be the real deal. Leading the group was the commander of the pilots, his name was Sor, and at the age of 125 he had already served many combat tours in defending his home from any Republic or Imperial fleets. His yellow roving eyes peered out beneath his dark hood and his mouth was working into a permanent grin.

"Oh hail the return of the victors," the fellow greeter welcomed them back, he who served the royal King. His hood was pulled back to show his lowly state and his skin had burn marks showing his endured servitude.

"What news of the Royal King…does he still slumber?" Sor asked of him. His voice was raspy but brought everyone's attention to him.

"He will awaken soon, will be joyous to hear of your news." The greeter bowed and looked up at him with reverence and pride. And why should he not, he was a hero among heroes and his command was to not be disputed.

"Alert me soonest when he does, will be glad to hear…I will." He smirked. "The fool known as Yoda once spoke in such riddles, old decrepit fool, I am glad he no longer exists. His race proved quite bothersome in the early days…but no more, none of his kind and the power of the Force will be a match for us and our might."

"Do not speak out of haste…the Jedi still exist…and slowly their numbers grow. Intel suggests an Academy on the base of Yavin 4…trained by the hero Skywalker." He bowed again not wishing to insult merely to inform.

"It would appear Yoda had imparted the last of his wisdom to this Skywalker. However he was not among those pilots was he?" He asked then of his two pilots.

"No, his presence was not known, if it were we would've detected it. Isn't that right Sorin?" Looking over then at the silent pilot he grinned seeing the figure nod their head.

"I have always wondered this…why does your third pilot refuse to speak?" The Greeter was quite nervous, something about the figure drew a wave of dread and apprehension from him. It must've been those eyes looking out from the hood.

"It is not in their place to speak…not yet. This pilot plays an important role in our victory…and once the Royal King awakens from his slumber all will be made clear. For now we must retire…keep us informed Greeter." Sor waved his pilots on passing by the Greeter as he bowed.

They were in the main chambers of the base, high ceilinged with ruby red stone hanging above them in low hanging cones. All around them were common folk who made up the base; their multicolored robes spoke of their place in the hierarchy and only if their robes were pulled forward spoke of their place higher up. Sor and his pilots had this much respect in the Royal Court as they were warriors of sorts.

Sor motioned for his pilots to break off for now until they were needed. Going to his chamber he found his many mates gathered, each one wearing jewels he had brought from other worlds. His race was not handsome, they were scarred from years of exposure to the heat of the planet, and even their scales could only absorb so much heat. Still, the females were handsome to him; they had a smell that caused his body to straighten and his mucus to sweeten.

"Master you have returned…what news do you have of the battle?' The one to the left said as she approached and kissed his claw.

"We have shown the enemy what we are capable of…soon they will know our full might and crumble before us." He bit into her neck and watched her sink to the ground with a satisfactory glee in his sharp fangs.

"Will the enemy not be ready?" The youngest of them asked. She wore less jewelry yet she shined the most of them, her innocence still about her. He had taken her from her mother at the choosing.

"I would hope so, lest it be a dull and less invigorating battle then I hope." He approached her and slashed her face watching her bleed but she did not cry out.

"Which of us will you have today?" The eldest of the females asked. She had the most jewels and her handsome features glistened like the brightest of rubies.

"I will have all of you, now come to my bed." He gestured and as he took off his robe he beckoned them to him as they clung to his body biting into him. He reveled in their attention and thought of the battle coming.

* * *

The Greeter made his way to the Royal Chamber and knelt before a raised platform that held a ruby crystal in place. Light shone in from cracks above and a figure was shown curled up inside. When all the light from the holes had pierced the crystal it would release the King…and the beginning of the end for the Rebels would be before them. It would be a glorious day for their race.

"What is so important Greeter?" Sor had managed to get a bit of pleasure; still, this was uncalled for to be summoned by a lowly one such as he.

"The last light is just about to shine on the Royal King. I thought to let you witness it. And I see you brought your two pilots with you…good." Perhaps now he would see what was so important about this mysterious figure.

"It is about to begin…look!" The second pilot pointed out. Indeed even as he pointed the last light shone through like a brilliant beacon and all voices grew deathly still. The crystal began to shake and vibrate till at last it broke apart revealing a tall reptilian like creature. In height he stood at 7ft with yellow putrid eyes and scales extending out from every part of his body.

The Greeter went to fetch a robe and placed it on him and then went to join the others. While he did serve the Royal King he was never to be at his direct level, always within eyesight.

"My loyal subjects…I welcome you to my court. For long I have slumbered while our kind has waited for the right time to exact our revenge for our situation and locale placement such as this. Tell me Sor, does the enemy know of our intent?"

Sor knelt before him controlling his breathing as much of his body was still covered in deep bites from his mates. "They know…and even as we speak they prepare to answer."

"Good to hear…I am sorry for the losses. Many good pilots died, I saw it in my sleep. However you three survive, though you did no real fighting except the last attack to take down that human. Why is that?"

Sor felt his scaled body hum with energy and he knew that he was being attacked. He bit his tongue tasting his own blood to resist the temptation to lose his hood thus exposing himself before him. He did not get to where he was by rolling over every time he was questioned for his actions. "I found it necessary to observe the enemy from afar, gain the needed intel for the coming battle ahead."

"Is that not as much cowardice as having your friends pounce on an enemy and give their lives all so you shall reap the rewards?" His voice rumbled in the chamber.

Sor took a breath and pushed aside his power. It was indeed dark and dangerous, but asides from his power he also had his secret weapon standing just close enough to ease the torture aside. Of course he also realized by bringing this figure, this weapon before him he could lose a valuable asset. "I will be leading the fleet into the coming battle…they will not know what will hit them."

"I hope for your sake you are right. Now…who is this figure for which does not speak?" He took note of the figure to the right of Sor.

Nodding his head he watched as the figure took a step forward. Sor watched the Royal King closely and as the figure tossed their cloak off their body it all became apparent then. The look on his face was priceless.

"This…how can it be? Who are you?" He demanded. Looking at the Greeter he found him just as much startled as he.

"I am Sori Takur…a member of the Sith!" She stood there before them slightly taller from her bent form and reaching for her cylinder like weapon she held it before her and a brilliant yellow blade came to life in the snap hiss know of the lightsaber.

**Authors note: **The enemy is preparing for the ultimate assault and now in their ranks is none other than a Sith! Jaina and the Rogues will have a lot stacked against them in the coming battle, though there is still a bit before then; hope you have been enjoying the story so far.


	7. Chapter 7 The training begins

CH.7: The training begins

Seated in the cockpit of a T-47 Snowspeeder Jaina Solo was placed in a simulated run on the battle of Hoth during the desperate battle to escape Hoth against overwhelming odds. Behind her Reg had volunteered to help with the harpoon cable. "I still don't see why you have to be here…this is my simulated run-."

"Don't get your panties in a twist…I just thought you'd need someone back here seeing how this is a two person ship. And your welcome…you know…I could've been doing something else with my time-."

"I did not thank you…and leave my undergarments out of this you sicko!" She gritted her teeth peeved at the guy. Who did he think he was? She nearly drove them into a low hill and pulled them up feeling the bottom take a scraping. "Besides…if you could've been doing something else, why didn't you?"

Reg remained silent as he saw the hill disappear. Truth was he was finding himself attracted to her…though he could not bring himself to say so. She was the daughter of a Counselor and Jedi also of the Smugger turned hero, both high esteemed figures in the New Republic. His father had been nothing more than a farmer and his mother was off fighting for their rights. It was like he was beneath her…and though he held himself high and all…if she knew the truth he'd lose any ground…maybe even the confidence he placed in front of himself.

There was also the fact she was also a Jedi in training. When she pulled that move he was both awed…and a little frightened. He had heard stories of the Jedi and that one of their own betrayed them long ago during the fall of the good. He did not wish to judge…and yet…a lot of power came with that weapon. Could she one day turn on Rogue Squadron?

"Heads up we got company. Imperial AT-AT…get ready on the harpoon cable." She called back as she gunned the engines.

"Ease up on the throttle now…I need time to set it up." Reg prepared the cable and took a breath. Pushing his thoughts aside for now he focused on the task at hand. The Imperial Walker towered over them and was heading straight for the shield generator. In this particular scenario they had to prevent the generator from being blown up or too much damage done.

Jaina rolled her eyes at him and went for the first pass. She sure hoped he could pull this off.

Reg released the cable and heard it snag around its right most leg. "Alright, you can start your pass." He told her feeling proud of himself.

"Ok…here we go." She began to swing around the legs and kept the speeder leveled. Laser fire exploded around them and she could see the chicken walkers angling along trying to make them veer off or break the cable.

"One more pass…" Reg noted as he gritted his teeth feeling one laser jar across their bow. Once their final pass was completed he grinned. "Ok and break!" The cable was then released and they flew off just as the walker fell to its knees.

Jaina flew back to fire a few shots into it to explode its head into a brilliant explosion of red and orange. "Wow…what a rush, did you see that?'

"Yeah I saw…but we still got one more left." Reg looked at the computer and saw the shield generator still holding. He was impressed…her flying skill something else beyond what he had imagined. He had heard tales of her father making the Kessle run and how he had defied Jabba the Hutt, needless to say his flying skills and fool hardy moves pulling him through countless odds had been passed on to his daughter.

Jaina pulled them alongside the next walker when she let out a shriek as the speeder was hit. "Augh, what was that?"

"We got another walker approaching…I didn't even see it." Reg tried to control himself from panicking. He had flown this scenario and there never was another walker.

"Ok, so, we attack the one closest to the generator then deal with the other one. No problem, we still got enough cable." I wish I sounded more confident then I really was, she found herself thinking as her palms grew sweaty. Increasing speed she then saw something that made her heart stop.

Reg saw it too and felt his mouth go dry. "Oh this can't be good." Near the base was a cruiser picking up a few civilians and their families. "I've read the reports from Rogue Squadron about this mission…all of the ships were launched either inside or further away from the fighting…but this…"

Jaina took a few cleansing breaths and focused on the force. It wrapped around her like a blanket and she got her thoughts in order. "Reg…didn't someone increase the difficulty of your speeder bike run?"

"Uh yeah…it was Hobbie…you think-?" Reg looked over at Jaina and saw her contemplating which move to make. This was her simulated run so he could not help her on this decision. It was much like him having to deal with Ewoks in his run, to shoot or avoid. He also had run on the bike with him, a nuisance if anything.

Save the people…save the base and buy the rebels time to escape. Either way she lost and the Empire won. The force would have her save the people while her sworn duty as a Rogue would be to save the base. She was torn, and yet, If Jacen or Anakin were in trouble she would save them in a heartbeat. Veering away from the walker aiming for the generator she then sped to save the family. "Ready the cable and fire on my command…now!"

Reg fired the cable and watched it wrap around the walker. The family and civilians began to board the vessel and he let out a breath he didn't know he was holding. "Cable away."

Speeding around the walker she found it too distracted to fire on the family and once she completed her pass she felt it tip over and the transport carrier took off and away in time before being destroyed. It was then the generator blew and the simulated scenario ended.

Standing outside was Wedge, Hobbie, Wes, and Gavin fresh from the bacta tank. They didn't say anything but waited till the canopy was popped open before they applauded her.

Jaina stared at them and was a bit confused. Her dark eyes narrowed and she pulled off the helmet letting her long brunette hair cascade to her shoulders. "I don't understand…I thought-?"

"Jaina…you saved that family and allowed them a chance to flee. And as I am sure you are aware…there was no transport that close to the base during the real occupation on Hoth. You were placed in a difficult position and you went with your heart above that of your duty."

"But isn't duty important?" Jaina asked as she hopped down to the ladder and then landed on her feet a little after. Looking from one face to the other the only one not present at Hoth was Gavin.

"Sometimes…and I mean sometimes there maybe moments where you have to choose what is right where it counts. During the battle of Hoth we were merely to buy the rebels time to escape however we saw fit. Taking out the walkers was our main objective, but, if we could take out some chicken walkers and Probots in the process to save transports or crews we would deviate that way in order to do so."

"So…there was no right way of winning that simulation?" Jaina queried as she heard Reg hit the ground near her.

"The scenario is not meant to have a win; we are not trying to rewrite history here. Our main goal with simulations is give you a taste of the battle, know the layout of the ship so you don't push random buttons in real combat situations. Most of all…see how you handle under stress when many pressing issues come at you from all sides. There may come a time when an ally needs help with a bogey on their tail or a freighter is coming under fire from Tie Bombers. Mission parameters may have you go after the freighter, but if no one is around to save your ally what do you do?"

"I see what you mean," Jaina said softly. If that was going to happen…she pondered then on what she had done on Naboo. She had saved Gavin's life, however she had been told to stay groundside. She had broken rules…yet had she not been there Gavin would not be around standing there. She could see it in his eyes he thought the same thing too. For one so young he seemed older around the eyes after his year of service, then again he likely hadn't caught up yet to the bacta tank healing.

"Well Rogues rest is over…now we hit the sky once again. Jaina your simulations will have to wait till we meet up with the main transport taking us to our destination. So…till then I am giving you a temporary pass, to the rest lets move out." He waved them out.

"I get to fly an X-Wing! YAY!" She pumped the air with her fist then turned around bumping right into Reg. Her hands rested on his chest and her heart raced staring into his eyes. "Oh…uh…hi."

"Hey, well, congrats. You deserve this, um, I should probably get to my fighter…now." He took a few steps back then began heading out.

"Yeah…I probably should too," she wore a soft smile watching him leave. I wonder if I am getting to him, she thought, or maybe it is something else. Something else might be it though…I can sense hesitancy in his thoughts, almost like a blockage of sorts. I hope he comes to me about it though. Hurrying to the hangar she was ready for her first trip in an actual fighter…solo…in space.


	8. Chapter 8 Mission Parameters

CH.8: Mission Parameters

Jaina stood in the Hanger Deck in awe. Lining the deck were actual X-Wings. While she got to see them on Naboo…there were so many more here and in top condition. She was like a girl in a junk yard ready to take any part she wished and fixed up a ship of her choice. Her father took her there once for their daddy daughter day. Beside her she was aware of Reg's silent yet observative pose. "You know if you breathe it can be a bit creepier."

"I thought I'd give you a moment to process what this means. Wedge has given you a temporary pass, so in other words-."

"Yeah I know…if I screw up it means more simulation time or grounded deck side fixing ships. Which one is yours by the way?" She asked clapping her hands.

Reg rolled his eyes playfully and led her to where an X-Wing was that had a few stars on it. "If you are wondering the stars indicate how many ships I have shot down. They aren't a lot now…but…I'm hoping to increase my odds."

"What is the name of your partner?" Her eyes drifted up to where they were placing an R2 unit into the slot appropriated for the droid.

"His name…right…well his name is…Blurt?" He looked at her and saw her disgusted look. "Ok so I haven't named him yet, but I will…just give me some time." He let out a breathe and then ran to the locker room. "You'd best change before we head off."

Jaina was heading to change when she saw Gavin seated alone. Deciding to hold off on changing she took a seat by the dark haired pilot. "Hey there."

Gavin nearly started but then relaxed seeing who it was. "Oh…it's you, sorry about that. I was just thinking is all." Gavin grew quiet as he returned looking into the holo he held.

"Is that her?" Jaina asked. She saw him nod his head solemn like and she got her first look of Asyr. Turned out though she was not human…which kind of shocked her, clearly it showed though for he laughed lightly.

"I'm guessing you haven't been around many Bothans huh? That is alright…they aren't exactly the friendliest of species ever since the Caamasi incident and their part in it. There was much guilt and then the attack on their home world…still things is returning to normal for the most part. She died sometime back…"

"I'm sorry to hear." Jaina said softly. She placed a hand on his shoulder and looked again at the image.

"You know the funny thing is…well…I don't think she is dead. I've hired private investigators and each time they play through what happen they always find something amiss. Call it wishful thinking…still…if I don't give up hope…all is not lost. I lived today because of your actions…so…maybe all was not as it seemed that day she died."

Jaina shrugged. She did believe in the force and those who were lost in the force were never truly gone as they existed in the force stream and called upon in times of need, as she heard it Luke had called upon Ben a few times. Still…she did not have the heart to tell him that Asyr was really gone. Getting up she headed to change leaving him there. As she headed into the female only locker room she noticed names of other pilots before her. Her name was already there so she began to change.

"Hey Jaina…I was…oh!" Reg was standing there and saw her without her pants and shirt and turned around flustered.

"Reg…get out of here!" Jaina was blushing madly as he saw her without clothes. She searched around and began to put on her flight gear. Zipping up she tried to compose herself even though it was hard given all he had seen. Great, I bet he will be having pleasant dreams tonight.

"I just wanted to say…may the force be with you." He headed out then leaving her there. The image still playing in his mind but as he saw Wedge and the guys standing there he froze. "I-I wasn't doing anything…I promise."

"That is what I like to hear…cause I did tell Leia and Han I'd look after their girl. I would hate to see you do something then I am one more pilot short as he drifted back to whatever planet he was raised on." Wedge looked at him with a coy smile.

"Right…message received." Reg clambered into his ship and not that long after Jaina went to her ship and he saw her avoiding him.

"Rogues go through your pre-flight check list and strap in. Our destination is the Unknown Region where we will likely pick up many unfriendlies. You are not to engage unless given a direct order and follow the mission parameter given."

Jaina smiled as she saw the familiar text of R2. "Hey R2…ready for some more action?" She grinned.

_I am a bit nervous being this far out. Not much is known about this region of space and given the enemy and lethality of it I am quite certain our shielding will not last against a direct attack-_

"You worry too much R2; sometime I think you are picking up the slack when Threepio is not around. This will go fine…I got this." Hearing the X-Wings around her as their engines started she retreated the landing gear and soon they were hovering. Turning her ship around she punched the accelerator and flew out into open space. The stars shined before her and she marveled at the openness of it all.

"Alright Rogues…start the jump to Hyperspace. Follow the coordinates given and may the force be with you." Wedge braced himself as his ship lurched back and the stars streamlined around him in a blur. As they came out he saw little in form of color except a few planets further out.

"Well this is…anti climatic," Wes noted dryly. He came out second and looked out from his cockpit at the stars. "So…can we go home now?"

"Wes…you've been part of this group long enough to know this set up could most likely be a trap. Once the others show we'll send out a few scouts just to test this theory." Wedge did not like the silence and Gate seemed to agree as his text scrolled across the screen.

"Do you think the enemy knows we're coming…or do we need to send an invitation for them to come out and play?" Hobbie asked coming into view, his arms behind his head as he gave a lopsided grin.

"I am surrounded by comedians." Wedge shook his head and let out a breath. "We are not to initiate any combat lest attacked. There is some diplomacy in our group-."

"Yeah…since when?" Gavin joined in as he came to a stop a little to the left. Looking at the plain field of stars around them he pondered the simplicity when they should've been jumped about now.

"Since…ugh…never mind." Wedge saw that Jaina was the last of them to arrive. The look of excitement and wonder reminded him of his first time up in space. The freedom of it all, so big that one could get lost if not pulled away. "Jaina look sharp."

Jaina turned and blushed lightly as she came to attention. "So, what now?"

"Now we wait. However I want you and…wait…where is Reg?" He noticed he hadn't come out yet.

"Knowing him I'd expect him to be casually late." Jaina no sooner said that when the brash pilot soared in with the transport ship they had come on.

"Sorry I was late…had to make sure the transport ship received its message. General Bel Iblis gave a call with new orders and the ship needed to be protected." Reg looked around and saw them waiting. "Oh right, well, the General wishes for us to remain put and do not let the enemy pass."

"So…he just expects us to sit here?" Wes was clearly not liking this new order one bit.

"Hey don't kill the messenger…not when our numbers are low enough as they are. Also where are the other Rogues?" Reg didn't expect anyone else to answer but Wedge, but clearly he was lost in thought so Hobbie spoke up.

"Corran is off celebrating his Anniversary with Mirax and Tycho…not sure about him. And everyone else…hard to say. Though I wouldn't expect high numbers in this, in some way it was always going to unfair on our side. The New Republic is stretched financially as it is so bringing in new pilots and ships would cost an arm and a leg."

Jaina didn't say anything but she could sense in everyone's minds the uncertainty of the success this mission would bring. They knew the enemy strength and with them popping in and out where they pleased they could take them down quickly. Fighting her own negative feeling she channeled the force through her embracing it and pulling it in. At times she drew herself back to that moment her Uncle had asked her if she were a Rogue or Jedi, she still had no answer and even this meditative state held no answers but calmness.

"Wait…I think I see something up ahead!" Wes finally spoke and everyone looked in the direction he pointed. Sure enough in the distance there were several exchanges of green and red.

"Looks like a battle…hmm…" Wedge mused over this. It was worth investigating but their orders had them stay put. No Rogue liked being put in the corner, even himself, but if he disobeyed it would be his head and he couldn't have that.

"What do we do Wedge? I would really like to go and help…but…we're kinda stuck. However if you gave the order I'd-."

"No Wes…not this time. Keep steady Rogues…much as our assistance is needed we don't know if this is a trap waiting to bait us." Wedge settled back, in for the long haul.

Gavin sat in his ship and then sent a message to the ship. He waited a bit, a hunch of his was in the back of his mind but he had to be certain first. When the message came back he nearly jumped in his ship. The scan showed the ship was a Bothan high class vessel, only used by dignitaries and those of importance. Question was why was it out this far? He thought to alert Wedge…but…he was bound by the parameters now given to him.

Jaina sensed something awry and stretching out through the force she noticed Gavin was antsy, almost like she was at being grounded. He was thinking of doing something. Looking off in the distance she figured it had to do with what was happening out there. Her powers wouldn't allow her to see what was out there, but, seeing how if Gavin left it could hang heavy on him she began to tilt her flight stick in that direction.

"Jaina…what are you doing?" Wedge asked noticing her ship moving.

"Wedge…I need to investigate what is going on out there…call it a Jedi hunch. With your permission I'd like to take Gavin with me out there." She could sense his bewilderment and suspicion but it was better then having him reprimanded or grounded.

"I don't know Jaina…we were given orders…" Wedge scratched his chin and thought it over. If two of them left he could just say along the lines of the mission parameters the disturbance out there took priority. Perhaps if what was out there needed their assistance…

"Just let them go Wedge…chances are we won't be getting any enemy action anytime soon." Hobbie suggested.

"We'll be a call away." Gavin said pushing the throttle. Leading his X-Wing out he mouthed a thank you to Jaina and hurried over. He hoped whatever was out there was what he thought it was.


	9. Chapter 9 First encounter

CH.9: First encounter

Gavin led the way at a rather fast and insistent pace. Hearing the comm beep he opened it up to Jaina. "I know what you are going to ask, and all I can tell you is my hunch was confirmed to be true, that the vessel in the distance belongs to the Bothan High Command."

"Well…this makes things all that more interesting…though highly suspicious. Do you think the Bothans are involved with the Sornin?" Jaina knew Gavin was torn a bit in his opinion on the Bothans, still, she wondered if this would hold him back some in the fight ahead. And should the Bothans be allied with the Sornin what then?

"I do not know, to be honest I wish they were just out here on pure coincidence. Still their presence out here does make me wonder about the timing of it all. Surely the Bothans were aware we'd be out here delaying the enemy from attacking our fleet and dealing us a crippling blow. However the Bothans sending out their best vessel…there just has to be more to this. I wish Corran were here-."

Jaina understood the position the two of them were in, still, if they went back and reported nothing they'd have wasted this one chance Wedge gave them. "Let us go get a closer look before we place blame."

"Right." Gavin led the way forward again and as they neared they found the Bothan Vessel lit up in flames, they were stuck…and several Sornin vessels had them surrounded.

"I sense…I sense danger…ugh…and death." She felt a disturbance in the force as many lives flickered in and out of existence. There was pain, lots of it and something else…something evil.

"Looks like this is a rescue mission now. Jaina unlock your S-foils and put them into attack position. We go in hot and defend the Bothans. Do you sense anything else we can use?" Gavin asked, seeking her insight as a Jedi.

Jaina stretched out and sighed. "I'm not getting much…it is still a little beyond my training. What I can tell is whoever is in charge on the Bothan Cruiser is clearly holding up against the attacks quite well."

"Borsk Fey'la…Councilor of the Bothans and political nuisance of the New Republic. If there is an opinion to be had about anything…he will state it, even when not asked. That is the only Bothan mind I know who can handle this kind of heat." Gavin shook his head darkly.

"Yeah I remember him…he always seemed like he had a permanent frown on his face. Then again with what happened with the Bothans I can understand some of the pain that made him bitter, I mean his people doing such an atrocious thing-."

"Well that is over with now…the Bothan race are slowly making amends and rebuilding the generator that was taken out during the battle. Now we have this matter to deal with, who knows, maybe our appearance will have a positive effect on our relations. Keep any enemies off me while I get a comm frequency connected."

"Roger that." Jaina spotted a ship incoming and went to meet it. Much like before it started off with a volley of shots that harmlessly passed over her shields. "R2 put focus on the front shields."

R2 warbled in concurrent and placed shield emphasis in the front. It was a good thing he did because it lessened the impact.

Jaina put the ship into a tight turn as the ship passed her. Bringing her targeting computer up she locked on and fired scraping its boxlike apparatus in back. "Ok, well, at least they won't be leaving anytime soon."

"This is Gavin Darklighter of Rogue Squadron here to lend assistance to Bothan Command Vessel, I repeat-."

"Gavin Darklighter you say…what in blazes are you doing out here? You were reported to stay out of the way!" Borsk said in his usual annoyed voice.

"Yes, well, I was in the neighborhood and thought I'd pay a visit. Looks like your ship is in need of help Councilor…though I suppose if this were a bad time-."

There was a moment of silence and in the background the Bothan language was being used. Gavin only learned a little from Asyr, so he was able to pick up some of the chatter. When the line was opened again he could almost sense resignation in the other's voice.

"Any assistance…will be much appreciated. Just do not board…we are having a meeting of sorts that does not concern your specie." Then the line was cut.

"Pleasant race aren't they?" Jaina said tongue in cheek. She began to head after the fighter she had dented their drive to escape but saw they were not there. Huh, she pondered…where did they-?

"Jaina look out!" Gavin saw the enemy and lanced out at it with his lasers. He destroyed it instantly and watched as the pilot themselves were thrown for a loop in the crimson ball of explosion rupturing the star filled sky.

"Thanks Gavin…looks like we're even now," Jaina said, relief flooding her body. How was it able to make such a jump when she had damaged it?

"We're not out of the woods yet. If anything my saving you has just ticked them off that much more. We need to keep them from damaging the Bothan ship any further, lest the Bothans wish to throw more prejudice our way." Gavin hit the throttle sending his ship towards the Bothan ship. Pulling up he went over the rise seeing a few fighter craft waiting for him. Weaving through the sky he managed to avoid a rupturing blast that would've seared his underbelly and did away with most of his shields.

Jaina gritted her teeth and then felt lasers slicing at her from the aft. "R2…place shields in the af before we're sitting ducks out here." Jaina began pulling off some fancy moves and sure enough the jutting about confused her opponent. The move she was doing was called the Corellian chameleon dance as it kept their opponent guessing what move they would make next, each time they thought they would be one place they'd be in the exact opposite. Corellians were known for being on their toes and they could talk their way out of most boarding parties expecting to find stolen merchandise or illegal arms.

Dodging the next blast she pulled the cone of the ship up and felt the after burn tag the ghostly image of her ship before. Shutting her S-Foils she pushed the throttles causing her droid to complain.

_I believe you are pushing the throttle a little too much. I would recommend you let off a bit and allow the engines time to cool, this is not something Master Luke would do-_

"I realize my Uncle was a great pilot…but…he never had any Corellian blood in him. We are all about gambles and deception…and as a pilot that makes our chances that much better. And no you may not tell my Uncle I said that." Jaina saw the enemy pushing their engines trying to keep up, just what she thought they would do.

Waiting for him or her to draw nearer she used the momentum of the ship to turn her around in that instant and the S-Foils came into position. Staring into the cockpit of the other ship she saw the other pilot panic. Of course she already had her fingers on the firing stud and unleashed a torrent of laser fire piercing through the canopy and lighting the ship on fire.

"Alright…dive dive!" Jaina yelled as the X-Wing pulled into a dive just as the other ship exploded in a fireball. Hearing R2 she worded an apology and returned to the battle. She could see Gavin holding his own, which was good, seeing how she saw one of the ship heading to dock with the Bothan vessel.

"Jaina…is everything alright?" Wedge's voice broke over the comm.

Jaina furrowed a brow, torn as to what to do. She could let the intruder board the vessel, but that could mean all those lives would be lost. Then again if she disobeyed lives would be saved and the Bothans might owe the humans. Deciding then she pushed the throttle and flew to dock. Behind her she could sense Gavin's unspoken question.

"I am investigating a questionable boarding party setting up dock on the Bothan Vessel. I am going to investigate, do not come after me till I give the all clear." Jaina then shut off the comm against R2's warbled complaint.

Once docked and brought into the hanger bay she popped the canopy and placed her helmet down on her seat. Standing up she breathed in the air and swung her body over the side and hit the deck; using the force to lessen impact, her hand reaching for her lightsaber instinctively. It was a little too quiet.

"A Jedi…what luck," a voice broke out of the shadows, the snap hiss of another lightsaber heard.

"Wait…are you one too?" Jaina didn't turn her weapon on, not just yet, something felt…not right. She reached out with the force but then was sent onto her back.

"I feel you trying to read me girl, read my thoughts…get a feel on me. Surely your Master told you never to do that against a foe…so much more powerful then you." Stepping out from the shadow was a girl with green skin and yellow eyes. She held a twisted cylinder in her hand that held a yellow beam at the end. Her clothing consisted of a short sleeve top with a plunging neckline and starfighter pants.

"No way…you can't be…the Sith were-." Jaina suddenly reached for her throat as she felt her breathing blocked off. Kicking her legs she found herself hovering in the air.

"Just cause the Imperials decided to play it nice with you Rebels…doesn't mean we Sith fall in line. I found out I had the gift when I was young, when my mother had given birth to me. My father was one of your kind…but he abandoned my mother. This was back when the Sornin were fools, deceived by the humans. To end up on a planet like that…left to fend for ourselves. My father was a worthless man, and when I found him I brought him there to watch him burn to death."

"Ugh…but we're different now…" Jaina was starting to see dots line her vision and her brain was starting to shut down. Closing her eyes she remembered her Uncle talking about the force grip and ways to break it. Using the force she sent out a wave at her brain, it would only give her a temporary release, but just enough to get her saber activated.

The woman let out a screech and stumbled back. Her look grew in fierceness and as she brought her blade down overhead she was met by the magenta blade of Jaina's blade. "So, you built yourself a lightsaber huh?"

"I had some help, but yeah, this is my weapon. And you will cease all actions…lest you want the full might of the Jedi against you." Braver words were never spoken…from a dead girl, she thought, and you haven't got your first kiss yet.

"We shall see what the Jedi are worth!" She brought her blade down tighter and watched as the girl went to sweep her legs out from under her. Leaping back she hissed. "Cheap shot."

"Any Jedi or Sith knocked off their feet is fair game…I'm just trying to get you back for your force grip. Not a proper way to greet one in the same field…right?" She then took a few steps forward and swung her blade at her. The crackle of energy from their blades filled the room with a splash of color as both parried under wary eyes, neither letting their guard down for a second. The Jedi and Sith were at war once again.


	10. Chapter 10 Broken

CH.10: Broken

Jaina had to keep her wits about her in this battle. If she so much as lowered her guard for a second or if her arms began to weaken she would be dead. This Sith as she called herself was anything but a beginner, her skills topped hers and she scrambled along the floor as their blades crashed again and she fought for balance. The Sornin race were excellent pilots but never had she thought they would have a hidden Sith among their ranks. Surrounding herself in the force she eased the tension riding on her body. The clash of blades continued and her muscles began to tire. The Sith girl apparently noticed for her face was riding a smirk.

"Well well, it would appear you are at your limit Jedi." The smirk didn't leave as she bounded towards her and brought her blade down on hers. Keeping up the pressure her putrid livid yellow eyes stared coarsely at her.

"The name is Jaina...and...just adjusting to fighting is all." Jaina had some prior experience in fighting, but, it did not amount to the actions she was dealing with now. Her eyes narrowed and she spun her body along the blade coming up behind her...only to feel her body crushed by a wave of force sending her crashing onto her back.

"Is this all you have for me? You Jedi are supposed to be the superior race...are you not?" She walked over lowering her blade and sending sparks scattering about the hangar deck. Her heels clanked on the floor and bringing her blade up she used the dark powers within to recover some of the energy spent on her.

Jaina struggled up feeling the wind that had been knocked out of her. She refused to be struck down, not now, not ever. She was a Jedi and if her Uncle taught her anything it was to alwayst trust in the force...it would never let you down, and she believed in that. The principles of the Jedi were foundations for which one could fall on, envelop oneself in so that they knew they were never alone. Pushing herself up she swung her blade catching the Sornin by surprise and sending her back.

"I will put you down...you are just delaying the inevitable." She was growing irritated with this human, this girl who thought herself superior to her. Leading herself forward she continued to parry and lead the offensive, noticing how the girl was always on the defense.

"You like to hear yourself talk...don't you?' Jaina remembered going with her father on a trip once and they had been caught in an Imperial net, this one Imperial in question, well, this was back when the Imperials were their enemy, he would just not shut up. She pictured her father with that coy grin on his face and that smuggler charm of his that got under most everyone's skin. It was that image that almost mirrored her own attack.

"You humans are incorrigible, I will give you that, but perhaps a little pain will bring you down some." As she summoned all her hate, all her fury, all her sadness into the fold she became ten times stronger. Even now she could see Jaina weakening before her.

"So...this is the power of the Sith..." Jaina tried to keep her head up but the fear was racking her body a terrible might, her legs trembling as she fought to keep her blade up. Seeing her come again she fought to keep her defense up, even though she was faltering and no matter the good she could summon to mind...it was like a cold blanket had been placed around her preventing good thoughts or feelings to embrace her.

The female said no more as she slammed another wave of hate against her. Slamming her body against one of the crates on the hangar deck she smiled a toothy smile seeing the human cough out blood. The imapct seemed to jar her all over, good. "You once had a powerful Sith ruling the galaxy with fear...his name was Darth Vader. Truly a meticulous and evil man, er, machine who hunted down the Jedi with no feelings of remorse or guilt. I was saddened the day he was brought down."

"Darth Vader...was my grandfather!" Jaina hoped this would unnerve her enough to let her go so she could push the offense. A Jedi was all about defense, never about attack...but if this continued she would be dead and she could only hold herself to blame, not the Jedi way.

"Is that so? Wasn't it true he sliced off his own son's hand? I tend to forget which one it was, but, if I had a kid and wanted them to join the Empire…I'd have used other persuasion methods of doing so. Tell me…did your Uncle cry out in pain when he lost his hand?" She began nearing her smiling as she witnessed the girl squirming, genuine fear in her brown eyes.

"No…don't do this…be reasonable…" Jaina fought the rising panic…knowing full well a Jedi was vigilant, strong, never fearing death or pain. And yet…she was still young and hadn't experienced too much pain…yet. The air smelled of ozone and her hand was grasped around her weapon but was unable to lift it up to defend herself properly. Gavin was still outside so he could not get to her, nor could Reg or any of the others. She was truly alone.

She enjoyed watching her beg, feeling her force weaken as it tried to find some foothold but kept slipping. Raising her blade she brought it down cutting through sinew, tissue, the hand with her weapon falling to the deck in a splatter of blood and the air filled with screams. She said nothing but smiled, why ruin the moment with words?

Jaina screamed, it was all she could do from breaking down in front of this enemy of hers. The Sornin apparently took pleasure in ripping their opponents apart, limb for limb not for drawing information out but watching the color drain from their body and the weakening human spirit. Tears drew at the edge of her eyes and her other hand was clutched into a deep fist with her nails digging into her palm. Her chest heaved out as she felt like she was about to explode, her lungs expanding to allow her screams to go all out.

"You know I believe this is the first time in a long while my race has tortured a human. I find it rather…exhilarating. Were you attached to that hand of yours?" She wore a twisted smile and then swung her blade cutting at her abdomen and her space suit revealing the flesh beneath. Blood seeped out and as the blade came upon her again it was along the shoulder.

"You…won't…get…away…with…this!" She said through clenched teeth, her head was heavy and as she tried to lift it up the Sornin could see blood trailing from her mouth and blood pooling out of her clenched hand.

"I beg to differ, and do you know why?" She walked over and made sure her lips were right next to her ear. "It is because unlike your race…we see the job through to the end. You believe that once you rescue a world or have a mission accomplished and head back to base that that is it, well, it isn't. It is important to note that you humans and the Rebellion need to think through who you get involved with or what war you stick your noses into. Now…where were we?"

Jaina felt the searing pain in her shoulder and each move of the blade drew more pain in another area of her body. Her fighter suit clung to her body in tatters and her hair was hanging before her face. She was beginning to lose consciousness and all she could think of were the people she was letting down. She had spoken so strongly to her parents, knowing this was her path…and yet here before the enemy she was weak. Perhaps Uncle Luke was right; perhaps her training was not complete…that she needed to rethink her training some more.

"I grow bored of your resilience; really you should be begging me to stop now. Oh well, guess only thing left is to end your miserable life, send the Jedi a message of interference in affairs you have no part in. The Sornin race will soon meet your New Republic in battle…and then…it will all be over…"

Jaina lifted her head then, watching as her blade drew back. There was nothing she could do now but wait for the final blow, her body broken and useless and the force she had drawn upon had left her. Here by herself she would face up to her faults, her weakness in the force, as the whir of the blade came down she finally closed her eyes.

**Authors note: **Apologies on the long wait, but had some computer problems. Anyway it appears Jaina is in a serious bind and in the next chapter Gavin will find out someone long since dead back from that plain of existence. Anyway off to the next chapter.


End file.
